


Seizing Opportunities

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, note: the underage warning is more of a precaution for de-aged Dean, than actual underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, they’re pretty good at balancing their sex lives with the job, making sure the both of them are good and sated before they head out on a hunt. It’s been hard, though, recently, with everything happening with the Mark. Dean’s been worried about hurting Sam by accident, and Sam doesn’t seem to have the heart to push him further. It’s a strain on both of them, Dean left with even more pent-up aggression than usual and Sam left restless at the best of times.</p><p>But when Dean’s turned into a fourteen-year-old, things get a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizing Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: (s10e12) Dean is Sam's alpha, even when Dean get’s de-aged, Sammy still wants and needs his brothers knot (knotting, sub!Sam). Please?_
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous prompt! This is porn. Just shameless, de-aged porn. Hope you like it!

Most of the time, they’re pretty good at balancing their sex lives with the job, making sure the both of them are good and sated before they head out on a hunt. It’s been hard, though, recently, with everything happening with the Mark. Dean’s been worried about hurting Sam by accident, and Sam doesn’t seem to have the heart to push him further. It’s a strain on both of them, Dean left with even more pent-up aggression than usual and Sam left restless at the best of times.

But when Dean’s turned into a fourteen-year-old, things get a little complicated.

The Mark is gone. Dean’s a teenager and, for the moment, at least, he’s free of its effects.

This doesn’t escape Sam’s notice.

He seems conflicted, at first, as they try to figure out what this means. If Dean’s better off staying as he is now, without the Mark’s influence, or if it’ll be too much trouble being a teenager again. They don’t talk about it much, which isn’t a surprise.

When they get back to the room, though, things get more complicated still. 

"Dean," Sam says, and it’s not hard to recognize his tone. It’s almost a whine, as much as he can manage it as a full-grown man, and Dean needs a moment, takes a deep breath before turning to face his brother.

"Sam, don’t do this-" 

He’s cut off before he can finish, though, Sam moving to sit on the bed, tipping his head back and to the side.

"Alpha, _please_.”

Dean’s breath stutters, and he feels his cock give an interested twitch. The thing about being fourteen is that he really has no control over the damn thing, and the pleading tone in his brother’s voice along with the obviously submissive gesture- it’s _doing_ things to him.

He’s moving forward without thinking about it, steps up between Sam’s legs and ducks his head down, noses at the bare expanse of Sam’s throat. He can smell the arousal, the sweet, cloying scent that’s pure Sam, and he shivers, already half-hard in his jeans.

"Dean," Sam says again, but he sounds a little different this time, breathier. "Please."

That’s what does Dean in. It’s been too damn long, and the Mark isn’t an issue right now. He can’t even bring himself to worry about the case, for the moment, because his brother is here, and they both need this.

"Clothes," Dean mutters into Sam’s skin, and he can barely bring himself to pull away long enough to start getting undressed. He strips off his jacket, then the hoodie, the shirt and jeans. He can’t take his eyes off Sam the whole time, and by the time his brother finally gets his jeans and underwear off, Dean can smell the slick on him, and he’s pretty sure he’s hard enough to pound nails.

Sam doesn’t need to be told before he’s moving back farther on the bed, spreads his legs wide as Dean moves up between them, breathes in deep.

"Fuck, Sammy," he mutters, ducks down to press his cheek- smooth and completely stubble-free, which is something he can’t decide how he feels about- to the inside of Sam’s thigh, takes a shuddering breath. "You smell good."

Sam squirms a little bit underneath him, presses closer insistently. “Dean, _c’mon_ ,” he says, a little to breathless to be as irritated as he’s probably going for.

Dean lets out a huff of laughter. “Yeah, alright,” he murmurs. It’s been a while since he’s seen Sam this needy, and it’s going straight to his hindbrain, pushing him to hurry up, to fuckclaimbreed. It’s the first time in a long time that he’s allowed himself to listen to it. 

Sam’s been on birth control since puberty, so Dean doesn’t bother reaching for a condom. It’s a simple matter of lining himself up and pressing inside, and then all he can think about it how warm it is, how slick and soft and perfect.

He just stays still for a long moment, drinking it in, and it’s not until Sam hooks a leg tight around his hips that he realizes it.

"Dean." His brother’s voice is strained, needy. "C’mon, _move_.”

"Yeah," Dean manages, and then he’s moving, pulling out most of the way before slamming back in. This body doesn’t have the same finesse as he’s used to, and he can already feel his knot forming- damn teenage hormones- but he doesn’t care.

Sam cries out when Dean manages to find his prostate, and he does his best to keep up the angle. He feels Sam’s hands on him a moment later, huge against his younger body, and his brother pulls him in close. Dean takes it as an invitation, sees the bare, smooth skin of Sam’s shoulder and sinks his teeth in, bites hard, intent on leaving a mark that’ll last for weeks.

That must be the last straw, because Sam’s coming a moment later, clenching down hard on Dean and moaning his name. It’s what does it for Dean, too, his knot finally sealing them together, and his orgasm hits soon after, spilling deep inside his brother.

He keeps up a grinding motion with his hips while they ride it out, getting the most he can out of it before collapsing on Sam’s chest, panting for breath. He feels Sam’s hands on him again, smoothing over his back this time, up to his shoulders, rubbing absently.

"Christ, you’re tiny," Sam murmurs a moment later, and Dean can’t help a huff of laughter.

"Shut up. You weren’t exactly complaining." There’s something nice about being able to lie like this, at least, without worrying about crushing Sam underneath him.

Sam shrugs, completely unapologetic. “Missed this. Jerk.”

Dean sighs, nods. “Yeah. Me too.” There’s still a hell of a lot of issues they need to sort out, but he thinks they’re lucky to have gotten this break, at least. He figures they’ll go right back to the job once his knot goes down, but for now, it’s easy to think about nothing but his omega’s arms around him, and he closes his eyes. “Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! allywriteswords.tumblr.com if you're interested in requests!


End file.
